


Harvey Girls poem

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Sneezes and Tickles, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A little poem I wrote about the Harvey Girls just having fun.





	Harvey Girls poem

One day, young Audrey was out for a walk.  
She met up with Lotta and they had a talk.

Audrey said, “I'm going to the playground today.  
Would you like to come with me?” Lotta said, “Okay.”

“But first, let's go find Dot,” Audrey replied.  
“It's not the same when she's not by our side.”

So Audrey and Lotta went to Dot's house,  
and asked if she'd come with them to the playground.

Dot answered, "Yes, but I'm not ready yet.  
I have to brush my hair and make my bed."

So they let Dot make her bed and brush her hair,  
and smiled when they saw her coming down the stairs.

As they went to the playground, a pollen-filled breeze  
caused Audrey to rub her nose after a sneeze.

Soon they were there. "What should we do first?"  
Dot wanted to know, listening to the birds.

Audrey and Lotta went over to the swings.  
Lotta pushed Audrey, who was filled with glee.

Dot climbed up the warm metal slide,  
Then made her way down and laughed with delight.

Audrey, Dot and Lotta then jumped rope.  
Audrey sang a song that let her friends know:

"You're my best friends, one, two, three!  
Lotta, Dot and Audrey, that's me!"

Then the three of them played catch with a disc,  
and then with a beach ball. They were all very brisk.

After a while, they went into the tower.  
Where they just hung out and had fun for an hour.

"Let's play a tickling game," said Audrey.  
"The first one to laugh loses. Are you girls ready?"

Dot and Lotta nodded yes, both looking breezy.  
Was there any way this wouldn't be easy?

Audrey rubbed one hand on one of Lotta's sides.  
She tried so hard not to laugh, she practically cried.

Finally she laughed. It sounded quite sweet.  
Then Audrey took off Dot's shoes and tickled her feet.

Dot covered her mouth with her hand,  
but it was a bit more than she could stand.

She laughed as well, then asked, "Can we tickle you now?"  
Audrey thought and nodded without wondering how.

Dot put her shoes back on, then pulled off Audrey's,  
and wiggled her fingers right under her feet.

Audrey held her breath and covered her mouth.  
As much as it tickled, she wouldn't laugh now.

Seeing this, Lotta joined in to help Dot.  
She rubbed Audrey's tummy, which tickled a lot.

In fact, it made Audrey laugh ever so hard.  
It was quite loud and could be heard from far.

After five whole minutes, Dot and Lotta stopped.  
"Sorry we tickled you so much," said Dot.

Audrey held her sides. "You know what? It's alright.  
At least it was fun, not to mention a delight."

Down the tower, Audrey, Dot and Lotta climbed.  
They left the playground and left it behind.

That was when they stopped by Audrey's house.  
Audrey said, "Let's find something to do here now."

They went over to a case full of books.  
What was there to read? They went to take a look.

"How about Cat in the Hat?" asked Dot.  
"Or The Seven Silly Eaters? I like that a lot."

Audrey pulled out a book that was big and thick.  
"Let's read this one. It's never been picked.

"The Adventures of the Rainbow Unicorns?"  
"I'm not sure we should read that," Dot warned.

"Why not?" Audrey asked. "I feel like I must."  
"I know, but that book is covered with dust!"

Audrey looked at her, then looked at the book.  
She blew off the dust with the biggest breath she took.

A thick cloud of dust blew straight into the air,  
and tickled Audrey, Dot and Lotta's noses everywhere.

Dot had to sneeze, and Lotta did, too,  
but Dot released first. "Ah, ah... Hah-choo!"

"Ah... AH... BLESS-- SSSYOU!"  
Audrey blessed Dot in the midst of an "ah-choo."

"Hah-choo! Ah-chew! Aaaah-chew!"  
Lotta sneezed three times, then pulled out a tissue.

"Ah... Aaaah..." Audrey inhaled.  
Dot covered her nose with her finger, but failed.

Audrey exploded with another, "AH-CHOO!"  
And then rubbed her nose as Dot said, "Bless you!"

"Haah... chu!" Lotta sneezed into her tissue,  
and wiped her nose as Dot said, "Bless you, too."

Then Audrey sneezed again, and Dot did too.  
The dust was gone now, but all they could do,

was rub their noses, Dot with her arm,  
and Audrey with her finger. "This has been bizarre."

"It sure has. By the way, bless you."  
Lotta gave both of them a tissue.

Audrey wiped her nose, and Dot wiped hers, too.  
"At least this sneeze attack is finally through."

"Now what do you say we give the book a read?"  
Audrey asked, and Dot and Lotta agreed.

One by one, they turned each page,  
imagining the story on a stage.

The book was a perfect blend of cool and cute.  
Audrey and Dot thought the unicorns were beauts.

Soon they were finished and put the book away.  
"Thank you," said Dot. "for a wonderful day."

"I'm gonna go home and get ready for bed."  
"It's almost time for my dinner," Audrey said.

Dot and Lotta wished Audrey goodbye,  
and then left her house as the day turned to night.

For dinner, Audrey had some warm soup,  
with lots of long noodles and sweet chicken cubes.

Then she had her bath and brushed her teeth,  
got into her PJs and prepared to sleep.

But before she fell asleep for the night,  
her mother sang her a sweet lullaby.

"You are my darling little girl,  
there's no one like you in the world."

That night, they say, that Audrey dreamed  
the kind of dream that would fill her friends with glee.

The sun would never set. The Girls would always play.  
Maybe that dream would come true someday.

But even if it didn't, it would be okay.  
The Harvey Girls were best friends forever, anyway.


End file.
